Użytkownik:Dirrii/Majtki w kropki
Nellie'''Jej imię to angielski odpowiednik do imienia "Nela" — jednorożec, w przyszłości chciałaby być jedną ze sławniejszych kierowców wyścigowych. Od dłuższego czasu zajmuje się dubbingiem kreskówek. Mieszkanka Fillydelphii. Ponyfikcja użytkownika Dirrii. Niektórzy mówią na nią: Nel, Ne, Nela lub Nellia. Powstanie '''Wygląd Początkowo Nu miała być żółtym pegazem, o pomarańczowej Była ruda, nananan grzywie i niebieskich oczach. W przeciwieństwie do aktualnej wersji miała być malarką, która zarabiała na życie malując portrety innych kucyków. Owa wersja trzymała się dość długo. Ogólnie nigdy mimo głupiego imienia nie wpadłabym na to by ją zmieniać, gdyby nie jeden fakt, który bardzo mnie denerwował - była ona zbyt przeciętna. Żółtych kucyków z pomarańczową grzywą jest naprawdę ogromChoćby Carrot Top, czy Pumpkin Cake, która niemalże nie różniła się kolorami, od starszej wersji Nu, a ja chciałam, żeby moja ponysona, chociaż trochę była oryginalna. Postanowiłam dodać jej zielone pasemka i zmienić jej kolor oczu na zielony. Tydzień później dodałam jej także niebieskie pasemka przez co grzywa wyglądała okropnie! ;-; , ale to był kiepski pomysł więc z niego zrezygnowałam. Kiedy więc siedziałam nad wymyślaniem, wymyśliłam, że kuc będzie się nazywać Pistacja. Miała mieć pistacjową sierść, oraz grzywę w jasnej mięcie, z białymi pasemkami i zielonymi oczami. Nigdzie jednak jej nie wykorzystałam, bo mimo tego że kucyk jakoś wyglądał, nie spodobał mi się, z różnych powodów. Więc kolejny pomysł do kosza. Następnym pomysłem była jasno-różowa klacz z jasno-niebieską grzywą i niebieskimi oczami, a na nich mocny makijaż. Miała być aktorką, ale klacz była zbyt kobieca, w ogóle mnie odzwierciedlała, chociaż postanowiłam dać jej szansę. Do końca nie pamiętam ile ją miałam. Trzy, albo cztery dni na pewno. W końcu postanowiłam rzucić ją precz, i pomyśleć nad dobrym wyglądem. Kiedy dostałam nowe kredki (xd) to postanowiłam znowu przysiąść do swojej ponysony. Tym razem miała czerwoną grzywę, zielone oczy i ciemno-beżową sierść. Miała też piegi i 2 kolczyki w uchu. Szczerze mówiąc wyglądała jak słoń ;_;Co za porównania... Może i jakoś wyglądała, mimo to nie zostawiłam tego wyglądu. Kiedy sobie tak rozmyślałam na kiblu to wpadłam na pomysł, aby kolor sierści przypominał kolor mojej skóry. Z kolorem grzywy trochę się wahałam, ale postanowiłam dać kolor bordowy. Kolor oczu brązowy, gdyż mam brązowe oczy. I kolczyki, złote, bo jakby inaczej. I do dzisiaj nie chce zmieniać wyglądu mojej ponysony. Imię Na początku Nellie miała na imię Dirrii. Imię było chyba dobre przez pewien etap, bo szybko mi się znudziło, i było zbyt "uniwersalne", jednakże nie miałam pomysłu na lepsze. Następnie, tak jak już pisałam, kuc nazywał się Pistacja ze względu na pistacjową sierść. Ale z racji iż "Pistacja" długo moją ponysoną nie była, imię również się zmieniło. Następnie jasno-różowa klacz, która była aktorką nazywała Dream, następnie zmieniłam jej na Dreamer. Kiedy moja ponyfikcja miała czerwoną grzywę i zielone oczy nazywała się Speedy Car, ale imię...było...dziwne. Następnie, kiedy, jak to wyżej opisałam, zmieniłam jej grzywę na bordową, nazwałam ją Nusa. Obecnie nazywa się Nellie, gdyż nazywam się Nela i...;-; Wygląd Oczy left Oczy Nellie są duże, wypełnioną nadzieją o lepsze jutro. Ich kolor to ciemny-brązowy, wzorowany na kolorze oczu autorki. Wiele osób mówi, że jej oczy są podobne do tych, co ma Rarity, niektórzy jednak sądzą, że wyglądają jak te u Pinkie Pie. Grzywa i ogon Jednorożec ma krótką grzywę, która jest dość "puchata" i jest utrzymywana w lekkim nieładzie. Nie cierpi czesać swojej grzywy i ogona, a mycie ich to już kompletna katastrofa. Ich kolor to bordowy, jest on ulubionym kolorem Jeszcze zielony ;__;autorki. Nie lubi mieć związanej grzywy, ponieważ woli jak wiatr ją rozwiewa. Wstydzi się pokazywać swoich fotografii z grzywą dłuższą od tych co ma. Często swoją grzywą zakrywa oczy, lub trzyma się stylizacji brata i zakrywa tylko pół oka jakie emo! no normalnie rzal!!!!!11oneone. Ciało Nu jest wysoka oraz "dość" szczupła. Ma długie kopyta, przez co jest uważana za osobę starszą, niż jest naprawdę. Kolor jej sierści to beżowy, lub jak kto woli 'kremowy'. Jest on wzorowany na kolorze skóry, autorki. W realu Nie, nie chodzi mi o sklep mam trochę jaśniejszy kolor jestem prawie biała! gópie Znaczek Klacz nie posiada znaczka, przez co była wyśmiewana w szkole przez swoich rówieśników. Mówi się, że jej talentem to są właśnie samochody, albo jej wspaniały i dominujący głos, bo przecież pracuje jako lektor. Mimo wszelkich starań nie zdobyła swojego słodkiego znaczka, i cały czas szuka swojego przeznaczenia :V. To i tak mainstreamowe... Ozdoby Kiedy była mała nosiła ciemno-zieloną kokardę na włosach, jednak zrezygnowała z niej ponieważ często przeszkadzała jej w pisaniu, gdyż opadała na oczy i przez to nic nie widziała. Planuje dać ją swojej młodszej siostrze. Nie wychodzi z domu bez swoich kolczyków, bo bez nich czuje się...dziwnie. Kolczyki są złote i przekłute tylko na prawym uchuNaprawdę posiadam takie kolczyki, ale nie sprawdzają się na matmie ;-;. Historia 'Narodziny' Nellie urodziła się w samym środku Manehattanu, 19 maja o godzinie 3:24. Matka Neli była elitarną aktorką, jednak jej ojciec - pracował w warsztacie samochodowym. Było to ich 2 dziecko, ponieważ wcześniej mieli tylko o 2 lata starszego od Neli, syna Acelina. Niebo świeciło jasnymi gwiazdami, a księżyc był bardzo duży. Nel płakała trochę, była bardzo zmęczona, więc po paru minutach zasnęła. Długo spała, obudziła się ponieważ była głodna. Za oknem wstało już słońce, tak samo duże jak i księżyc. Amy, matka Nellie, jeszcze spała, ale obudziła się po chwili, nakarmiła beżową klacz i ponownie zasnęła kamiennym snem. Po godzinie przyszedł ojciec Nel, uściskał małą i powiedział "Zrobię wszystko byś miała na imię Nellie". Przez to obudziła się matka Nel, i razem z mężem wybierała dla ich córeczki imię. Amy była za wersją "Zoja" Czo to za imię ;-;..., jednak ojciec zdania nie zmieniał, cały czas chciał żeby beżowa klacz miała na imię "Nellie". Po 2 godzinach kłótni, ojciec wygrał. Tak minął pierwszy dzień życia Ne. ' ' 'Dzieciństwo' Dzielnica na której mieszkali była dość mała przez co rodzina Neli miała dobre kontakty z sąsiadami. Od rana do wieczora było słychać radosne śmiechy dzieci, które bawiły się na dzielnicy. Mogła zapraszać koleżanki i/lub kolegów do swojego domu kiedy tylko chciała, niestety zawsze po takiej wizycie pozostawał duży bałagan, a to kończyło się w domu awanturą. Kiedy padało, z domu wyjść nie mogła, chociaż uwielbiała stać na deszczu, to było dla niej wspaniałe uczucie. Wtedy też najczęściej lepiła z plasteliny lub malowała z bratem, którego już wtedy kochała bardzo mocno, prawie wcale się nie kłócili. Z kolei kiedy świeciło słońce, Nellie wychodziła na dwór. Ponieważ wtedy była bardzo nieśmiała, prawie w ogóle nie miała przyjaciół, bała się zapytać. Niemniej jednak zaprzyjaźniła się z paroma kucykami, były to 2 klacze: Anea oraz Cloe, i 2 ogiery: Colin i Araon Nie umiem wymyślać imion :c. Była to bardzo zgrana paczka, wszędzie razem chodzili i zawsze sobie pomagali. Każdy na podwórku bał się im postawić, a dołączenie do tej grupy przyjaciół było niemalże niemożliwe. "Rządzili" oni wtedy podwórkiem i prawie wszystko mogli robić. Mimo pozorów nie przezywali i nie dokuczali nikomu oraz chcieli żeby na podwórku nikt nie był smutny. Ponadto chętnie zapraszali inne źrebaki do zabawy, ale tak jak wcześniej było napisane dołączenie do tej grupy było niemalże niemożliwe. Poza spędzaniem czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Nellie musiała chodzić też do przedszkola. Początkowo jakoś to znosiła, ale wolała spędzać wolny czas właśnie na zabawach z przyjaciółmi. Mimo wszystko chodziła do tego przedszkola ze swoim o 2 lata starszym bratem, ale ten wiadomo wolał się bawić samochodami ze swoimi kolegami niżeliby ze swoją siostrą bo wiocha. W przedszkolu też zaprzyjaźniła się z dwoma klaczami: Vievi oraz z CigüenaCigüena to po hiszpańsku bocian xd ;-;. Niestety ponieważ była to trójka przyjaciół, kiedy gdzieś wychodzili i dobierali się w pary, bycie w 3 w parze było niemożliwe. Przez to Nela zawsze zostawała sama, bez pary. Przez to też zawsze czuła się niepotrzebna. Jej "przyjaciółki" z przedszkola często ją poniżali i bili ;-; i kiedy zawsze bawili się np. w dom, ona była tatą. Z kolei kiedy bawiły się w wróżki ;-; Sama nie wiem czo piszę... ona zawsze była tą najbrzydszą i najgłupszą. Zwierzała się jednak ze swoich problemów tylko bratu, który rozumie ją bez słów. Nie zawsze jednak potrafił jej pomóc, mimo iż zawsze bronił swoją siostrzyczkę. W przedszkolu chodziła też na kółko teatralne, z powodu swojej nieśmiałości bardzo się stresowała, ale po paru występach przyzwyczaiła się. Uwielbiała pokazywać swoje umiejętności na scenie nie tylko swoim rodzicom, ale też jakiejś szerszej publiczności, chociaż nie zawsze jej to wychodziło. Szybko zapamiętywała tekst, dlatego też często poza występowaniem na scenie chętnie recytowała wiersze czy też śpiewała piosenki. Kiedy nie mogła spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, oraz kiedy nie szła do przedszkola nie nudziła się w domu. Rodzice poświęcali jej tyle czasu ile tylko mogli, a kiedy nie mogli poświęcić jej czasu wcale zawozili ją z jej bratem do babci, która tuczyła ich kluseczkami. Kiedy dzieci były bardzo śpiące kładła je spać. Kiedy rodzice mieli wolne, mała Nela zadawała im przeogromną liczbę pytań. Najczęściej były one głupie i dziwne np. "Dlaczego słońce nazywa się słońce?" albo "Jak to jest, że żyjemy?". Rodzice jednak nie denerwowali się z tych pytań, wręcz przeciwnie- śmiali się. Jednak Nellie nie mogła pojąć dlaczego zamiast odpowiedzieć jej na pytanie, oni się śmiali. 'Początki w szkole' Klasy 1-3 Kiedy Amy, mama Ne, powiedziała że ta pójdzie do szkoły młoda klacz miała mieszane uczucia. Dobrze wiedziała co to oznacza- dużo, dużo nauki. Młoda klacz poszła do typowej szkoły podstawowej do której uczęszczał jeszcze jej starszy brat. Ponieważ był on wtedy w klasie trzeciej, a Nellie w pierwszej, nie chodzili do tej samej klasy i widywać mogli się tylko na przerwach. Na początku Nela miała spore problemy z nauką. Trudno jej było zapamiętywać to wszystko, a siedzenie długo w szkole szybko jej się nudziło, wolała bawić się z przyjaciółmi. Nie odnajdywała się w takich przedmiotach jak matematyka czy przyroda, ale szybko uczyła się polskiego czy angielskiego. W podstawówce poznała też swoją pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółkę; Blue Tornado. Okazało się że mają podobne zainteresowania, szybko łapią wspólny język. W dodatku Nellie była bardzo lubiana i prawie nikt nie śmiał się z tego iż Nela nie posiada swojego znaczka. Wolała też przyjaźnić się z chłopakami niż dziewczynami, ponieważ bardziej odnajdowała się w ich towarzystwie. Na przykład bardziej interesowała ją piłka nożna niż gazetki plotkarskie lub poznawanie świata mody. Klasy 4-6, problemy z przyjaciółką i poszukiwanie przeznaczenia W klasie czwartej musiała pogodzić się z faktem iż nie będzie mieć już tej samej nauczycielki, a wiele innych. Ponadto czuła pewną pustkę, ponieważ do jej klasy dostały się same...dziewczyny, chłopaków nie było. Przez to musiała znosić zapatrzone w siebie plastiki klacze. 'Nowy członek w rodzinie i kłótnie z bratem' 'Wielka miłość do motoryzacji' 'Przeprowadzka i rozpad paczki przyjaciół' 'Pierwszy dzień w pracy' 'Teraźniejszość' Osobowość 'Przesadna wścibskość' Nellie jest czasami bardzo wścibska i wszystko musi wiedzieć. Prawie zawsze wtrąca się w nieswoje sprawy, przez to często wpada w tarapaty. Wpada w "furię" gdy nie wie czegoś, kiedy wszyscy o tym rozmawiają. Kiedy musi przynieść komuś jakiś list, sama najpierw musi go otworzyć i przeczytać co jest tam napisane i dlatego nie jest listonoszem. W niedzielne popołudnia uwielbia obserwować z okna domy sąsiadów, totalnie ignorując prywatność. Często też jak głupia przygląda się innym kucykom na ulicy, kiedy dzieje się coś ciekawego. Czasami jednak próbuje się pohamować i nawet się jej to udaje. 'Lenistwo' Ne jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo leniwa. Ciężko jej rano wstawać a musi wstawać o 5:30! ;-;, ale jej budzik jest nie do zniesienia i przymusza się do wstania. Wszystko odkłada na później, a później znowu na później, a potem zdarza się, że w ogóle tego nie zrobi. Najchętniej siedziałaby całymi dniami w domu i spędzała czas na samych przyjemnościach. Sumiennie odrabia prace domowe i stara się do nich przykładać. Z powodu swojego lenistwa nie zawsze ma jakiekolwiek chęci do ich zrobienia, ale jak przysiądzie to zrobi. Trudno namówić ją do nauki i najchętniej ona w ogóle by się do niej nie zabierała Jak żyć?! 'Poczucie humoru' Nellie bardzo lubi się śmiać, sama chętnie opowiada kawały. 'Optymizm' Nellie jest optymistką. We wszystkim widzi dobre strony. Nigdy w siebie nie zwątpiła. Zawsze wie, że może być lepiej, i że mogło być gorzej. Większość kucyków tego po prostu nie toleruje przykre ;-;. 'Zorganizowanie' Nellie jest zawsze dobrze zorganizowana. Podobnie jak Twilight codziennie (pomimo niechęci i lenistwa) ma swoją listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Z tego też faktu, jest zawsze punktualnie na zajęciach. 'Uparcie' Nu jest bardzo uparta. Będzie uprzykrzać życie każdemu kucykowi, jeżeli nie dostanie tego co chce. Zawsze trzyma się swojego i nie zmieni zdania, choćby skały srały, a mury pękały. Dobra, jakby skały srały to może. Przynajmniej byłby to ciekawy widok. 'Nerwowość' Czasami klacz, ma straszne wybuchy agresji. Najczęściej zdarza się to wtedy kiedy ktoś się jej nie słucha, albo cały czas prosi o powtórzenie tego samego zdania, lub słowa. Czasami ponosi ją gdy ktoś ją ignoruje. 'Sarkazm i ironia' Pomimo, iż klacz sama nie lubi, jak ktoś zwraca się do niej sarkastycznie, sama używa tych 2 form wypowiedzi. Najczęściej zdarza jej się to, kiedy mówi do młodszej części społeczeństwa. Wie, że oni jeszcze tak tego nie kumają, a to wspaniała okazja na wykorzystanie tego do niecnych planów do świetnej zabawy. 'Wrażliwość' Mimo wszystko Nellie jest bardzo wrażliwa. Często ściska ją w gardle. Nie lubi gdy ktoś cierpi. Najczęściej wtedy postanawia mu pomóc, lecz nie zawsze się to udaje. Wtedy obwinia siebie, najczęściej przy tym cicho płacząc. 'Odwaga, ale i lekka bojaźliwość' 'Niezdarność' 'Samolubność' 'Impulsywność' 'Zapominalstwo (!)' Umiejętności i anty umiejętności 'Praca głosem' Jako lektor trenowała swój głos od dłuższego czasu. Potrafi bardzo dobrze powiedzieć dany tekst, z emocjami, jakby naprawdę tam była. Twierdzi, że głos to taka indywidualna wizytówka. Jako lektor, wie jak wcielić się w daną postać, tak by jak najbardziej przypominała charakter tej postaci. 'Manewry autami i inne sztuczki dotyczące samochodów ;-;' Jako "przyszły" kierowca rajdowy, bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z autami. Manewry czy cofanie, a także setki innych rzeczy nauczyła się bardzo szybko, na początku sprawiały jej problem, ale w końcu wyuczyła się ich. Trzeba przyznać, że największą zabawę daje jej drifting, czyli technika jazdy pojazdem w kontrolowanym poślizgu. Tak to nazywam ;-;. 'Rysowanie oraz grafika komputerowa' Rysowanie na kartce to jest jedne z nielicznych zajęć, które klacz mogłaby robić godzinami I tak rysowałabym tylko nierówne kółka...;-;. Nie rysuje może ładnie, ale sprawia jej to ogromną przyjemność, a znajomi mówią, że ma do tego talent, tylko musi go rozwijać Nie mam.. W grafice komputerowej odnalazła się 2 lata temu, ale cały czas, nie wychodzi jej to najlepiej. 'Gotowanie' Nel nie potrafi gotować. blablabla 'Magia' Magia jakiej używa Nellie, nie jest zaawansowana. Potrafi jednak używać niektórych zaklęć ze standardowej księgi. Najlepiej wychodzi jej podnoszenie przedmiotu czyli tak zwana lewitacja. Teleportuje się tylko czasami, bo nie lubi tego robić. W klasie była najgorsza z tego przedmiotu i bała się, że przez to nie przejdzie do następnej klasy. Bez problemu używa pióra do pisania za pomocą magii i wychodzi jej to lepiej niż gdy robi to np. pyszczkiem. Kiedy mama wysyłała ją na korepetycje, która miała szkolić jej magię, ta uciekała z domu i wychodziła na lody z przyjaciółkami. Wcale nie cieszy się, że urodziła się jako jednorożec i wolałaby być pegazem, bo zawsze marzyła o lataniu nad domami innych kucyków i marzyła też żeby zwiedzić Cloudsdale. Kolor jej magii to niebieski co można zobaczyć gdy swojej magii używa. Niemniej jednak mało kto zna kolor jej aury, bo bardzo rzadko czaruje. 'Języki obce' Nu bardzo szybko uczy się języków obcych. Angielski Najlepiej wszedł jej do głowy język angielski, którego uczyła się już za czasów młodości. Umie podstawowe zwroty, alfabet, liczenie do 1000 i inne... Umie go "niemalże na perfekcje", ponieważ wie, że język angielski jest bardzo potrzebny w pracy zawodowej. Hiszpański Uczyła się go w szkole podstawowej, później jednak z niego zrezygnowała. Umie w niewielkim stopniu alfabet, liczenie do 20 Haha, przez 6 lat ta głupia baba, nauczyła nas liczyć tylko do 20... oraz podstawowe zwroty. Czeski o losie Nauczyła się go na 6 dniowej wycieczce szkolnej, gdzie na ostatni dzień mieli wyjechać do Czech. Nauczyła się połowy alfabetu, podstawowe zwroty, oraz bardzo ważnej rzeczy, aby nie mówić do Czechów "Ser" Pani nam powiedziała, że to znaczy "sraczka" XD. Niemiecki Uczyła się go w podstawówce, i kontynuowała ten język w Gimnazjum. Umie alfabet, liczyć do 1000, podstawowe zwroty, i inne bzdety. 'Botanika' 'Aktorstwo' 'Śpiew' 'Sport' 'Fotografia' 'Pisanie' Sny i marzenia Relacje rodzinne 'Amy' 'Neil' 'Acelin' Acelin to starszy brat Nellie. Nie da się opisać tej braterskiej miłości, która cały czas ich łączy. Nel nie wyobraża sobie życia bez swojego brata. W dzieciństwie wspólnie grali w karty, rysowali, wycinali z kartonów samochody, lub pojazdy kosmiczne, po czym wchodzili w nie. Oraz- jak to bywa z rodzeństwem, bili się. Łatwo u nich o sprzeczkę. On nie cierpi jak Ne siorbie jedząc makaron z truskawkami Chodź tak naprawdę nie siorbię! ;__;, a ona nie cierpi kiedy Acelin je mleko w proszku. 'Lenny' Relacje z innymi kucykami 'Angel's Voice ' 'Marillia' 'Cloudia' 'Marceline' 'Blue Truth' Zwierze To jasno-brązowy kot, z charakterystyczną łatką na oku. blablabla thumb Ciekawostki *Jej ulubionymi zepsołami są: Myslovitz, Depeche Mode i Queen. *Lubi placki i kartofle. http://images.wikia.com/mylittlebrony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png *Ma 3 ulubione kolory i są to - zielony, różowy oraz niebieski. *Nikt nie zna prawdziwego wieku Nellie, lecz pewne źródła mówią, że ma nie więcej niż 13 lat. *Mimo wszystko boi się ciemności i śmierci *Urodziła się 19 maja *Cierpi na [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skopofobia Skopofobię] Cytaty :"No chyba nie" :Słowa, które wypowiada jak pani od Polskiego zadaje prace domowe, mówi o sprawdzianach czy kartkówkach. :"Lubie placki i kartofle, a tata ma niebieską bluzkę" :Jest to pierwsze zdanie, które wypowiedziała Nu W swoim życiu O: :"Nie chce mi się" :Kolejny, bardzo częsty tekst Nel. :"Jaki słodziachny, taki soł kjut, boże kocham Twojego psiaka" :Nellie o psie Angel's Voice Przypisy